Numerous designs have been proposed for pages that store and protect thin, substantially flat objects. These pages are typically formed from plastic and have pouches to hold the objects. Multiple pages are generally bound in releasable binders to provide an additional level of protection and to facilitate viewing of the objects stored therein. Pouches formed with an open top or side have the disadvantage of allowing objects stored therein to dislodge or fall out. Partially exposed or loose objects are easily subject to being lost, damaged, or destroyed.
Another disadvantage is the damage the page itself causes to stored objects. Collectable objects, such as rare photographs, baseball cards, and trading cards, generally increase in value as they age. Worn or bent display faces, and frayed edges and corners will substantially reduce their value. Many page designs facilitate such damage by exposing the faces and edges of stored objects to chafing. Chafing can occur, for example, when objects are being inserted into or removed from the pouch, when the pages themselves are being turned, or when pages are stored on top of each other.
More recently, very valuable or potentially valuable objects are placed within individual sleeves before insertion into the pouch. This facilitates removal and inspection without risk of soiling or damaging the object. Because a sleeved object has extra bulk, it is difficult to insert into and remove out of existing pouches. Hence, there is a need for a protective holder that securely stores and displays sleeved and unsleeved articles, and facilitates easy insertion and removal in order to minimize contact damage.